


Ambassador

by Kurisuta



Series: Skye High [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Demons, F/M, Ghosts, Magic, Magic Users, Original Character(s), Original Teen Titan, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Possession, Prietesses, Yôkai, onryo, split personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Miko arrives in Jump City in search of her grandmother. She finds her dead, the victim of a Yokai attack. She informs the Titans of the new enemy, the Yokai. They are attacked by Sadako inside the Tower and barely escape with their lives, thanks to Raven.
Relationships: Robin (DCU) & Original Character(s)
Series: Skye High [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007442





	1. Ambassador

“Queen Sgiach I have no desire to do this.” Miko said.

“I know my child.” Sgiach said. “You are full grown now, though. You must go out into the world and learn the ways of the ningen. Someday you will find yourself a powerful consort.”

Miko shook her head. “The human men would not like that archaic word. They prefer husband. And that is not why I am going. I have trained on this island all my life. I have learned the way of the warrior. But my mother Atsuko chose to drown her great power in liquor and sex. I want to know why she chose that path. And I hope to find my grandmother.”

“You should stay away from Kaori.” Sgiach said. “She is the one who brought you to me. She abandoned you, remember that.”

“Perhaps. But she is family. I will find her. She is currently living in a temple in Jump City.” Miko said.

Xxx

Miko entered the temple. It was utterly destroyed. An arrow was affixed to the ground wrapped in an ofuda. Miko touched it and jerked back. A seal. Powerful magic.

Next to the arrow was Kaori’s corpse.

Miko touched her face.

“Grandmother....I call your spirit to me...one final time...” Miko said. She lit a smudge stick.

“I want you to know I came to see you. I found you. I want to bring you to peace. I will absolve your soul. Your murderer will be brought to justice. I give you my Oath as a Warrior.”

Miko pressed her fist to her chest.

“Blood of my blood. I release you to the afterlife. Blessed Be.”

With a flash of silver light Kaori’s soul passed on.

“That was...beautiful.” A boy, a teenager about her age in a superhero suit stood in the doorway. “Who are you?”

“That is my line. Though I suppose by your appearance at the crime scene you are the famous Robin, leader of the Teen Titans. I am Miko, Warrior of the Isle of Skye. I come as ambassador to your city. I was told there was a problem here I would be needed for. But I never expected...”

“What is it? What killed her?” Robin asked.

“It was a yokai.” Miko said.


	2. Warrior’s Oath

“So you’re saying there are real monsters out there?” Beast Boy said.

They were all sitting in the control room.

“Don’t worry so much. The yokai are usually contained to their realm, the Makai.” Miko said. “As a denizen of Skye I have been there many times. Recently the barrier has been removed and an agreement has been reached that yokai are allowed to come to this world. But the law is that they are not allowed to reveal themselves to the humans. That means no messes. They are however allowed to kill humans.”

“What? Why would you let them do that?” Robin said angrily.

“Look I’m not the one who made the rules. But the reason is that many yokai survive only on human flesh.” Miko said.

“So let them die!” Cyborg said.

“I put forth the idea that they be allowed to raid morgues and graveyards.” Miko said. “It was shot down. If the yokai don’t get some leeway they will start another war. With their powers humans would become like cattle to them.”

“I understand trying to stop a war.” Starfire said. “But we cannot allow them to slaughter in our city.”

“I don’t allow it either.” Miko said. “But if I act on my own it is viewed as a declaration of war. If we fight together, they will not see me as a Warrior of Skye, but as a Teen Titan. We will have better chance of success.”

“And if we fail?” Raven asked.

“If we fail then the yokai will take this city, and push on to the rest of the world.” Miko said.

“That isn’t going to happen.” Robin said, handing her a communicator. “We welcome you to the Titans, Ambassador Miko.”

“It’s just Miko.” Miko said. “I give you my Warrior’s Oath. I swear to you in the name of the Goddess that I will protect Jump City as a comrade, as a Teen Titan.”

She crossed her fist over her chest and bowed to them.


	3. Yokai

Miko woke up in the middle of the night to the flashing lights and alert in the Titans Tower.

“Titans! Trouble!” Robin said.

Miko followed them into the T Car.

“It’s that way.” Miko said, her eyes flashing silver.

Without questioning it, the car was steered toward the western part of Jump City.

Miko leapt out of the car with the other Titans. A yokai was attacking an animal shelter. Beast Boy turned into a lion and attacked while Cyborg fired, Raven attacked with shadows, Robin with his fists, and Starfire with her starbolts.

The Yokai was physically weakened and it looked like things were going their way, but then it growled and gathered yoki from the spirits of the animals around it.

“It’s just getting stronger!” Robin said. “Miko! What do we do?”

“Distract it. Get me a clear shot.” Miko said, positioning her hands like she was aiming a bow and arrow.

The Titans gave the Yokai everything they had, hitting it hard, holding it in place.

Robin held it and Miko fired.

The Sacred Arrow hit the Yokai and it imploded, destroyed.

Miko fell to her knees, glowing silver, then fading, out of power.


End file.
